


A letter from Mama

by KaylaKaramel



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaKaramel/pseuds/KaylaKaramel
Summary: It's the night before Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding and her father brings her a surprise gift.





	A letter from Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this short little fluff piece that I was inspired to write today.

“I cannot believe that you are getting married tomorrow!” Dalia exclaimed while she sat on Jasmine’s bed behind her, helping her brush out all the tangles she’d gotten in her long black hair that day.

“I know! And I’m marrying someone that I actually want to marry!” Jasmine almost squealed. She was so happy she just couldn’t wipe the smile from off of her face as she thought about marrying the man that she loved with all her heart. 

“I am so happy for you Jasmine.” Dalia smiled at her best friend. 

Jasmine turned around looking at the woman who was like a sister to her in many ways.

“I’m happy for you too Dalia. Just think… soon we will be celebrating your wedding!”

“I know! It’s hard to fathom that soon, we will both be married, and starting our own families with the men that we love.” Dalia sighed happily remembering back to the days when she and Jasmine would pretend to be brides who were getting married. Just then they heard a on knock on the door and Dalia rushed to answer it. 

“I am sorry if I interrupted something.” Jasmines father said looking at Jasmine and Dalia as he entered his daughters chambers. 

“Don’t be silly Baba. Come sit down.” Jasmine patted the spot beside her on the bed, and as he crossed the room to her she couldn’t help but notice a folded up piece of paper that he held in his hands.

“I wanted to talk to you one last time before you were a married woman.” He told her. “So Dalia dear could you please give us a moment alone?”

“Of course your majesty.” Dalia nodded as she quickly exited the room.

“My darling Jasmine, from the day that you were born, and the first time that I held you in my arms, I hoped that one day you would find a man with a good heart. One whom you would love with all of your heart, and who loved you just as much. Just as your mother and I did. But once you were of age and we started looking for suitors, none of them were good men. And you didn’t even like any of them, let alone love any of them. I feared you would never find such a man and would have to marry out of duty and not love. But you took your future into your own hands and changed that. And I couldn’t be more proud pf you. Now here we are on the eve of your wedding, and tomorrow you are going to marry a man of integrity, a good man with a good heart. A man whom you love with your whole heart and who loves you just as much. I could not be more happy for you my love. You are so much like you’re mother. You are already an amazing Sultan. And I know that you are going to be an amazing wife, and an amazing mother one day as well.” He smiled at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears that were forming as Jasmine blinked back tears of her own. 

“I love you Baba.” Jasmine whispered as she reached out wrapping her arms around her father as he did the same. They stayed in each others embrace for a moment until finally her father started to pull back. He looked down at the paper that was now laying in his lap. Slowly he picked it back up.

“Before your mother died… when those robbers attacked her, she had an idea. She said that just incase something ever happened to us, we should write letters to you, letters for big special occasions in your life. Just incase we weren’t able to be there for you ourselves.” He looked into his daughters beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that looked and were shaped exactly like her mothers, and he handed her the letter. “This one is for the night before your wedding.”

Jasmine’s mouth dropped open slightly as she starred at the letter in her hands and she didn’t really know what to say.

“I will leave you alone so you can read it.” He patted Jasmine’s knee lightly as he stood. “And I will tell Dalia to give you a few minutes as well.”

“Thank you Baba.” She replied and as her father walked out the door. She looked down at the letter in her hands, took a deep breath, snd with shaky hands she slowly opened the letter.

“Jasmine, my sweet girl. If you are reading this then that means I must be gone. But on the bright side it also means that tomorrow is your wedding day! Ever since you were born I hoped, and prayed that when the time came for you to marry, you’d be able to find the type of love that your father and I have. I was so lucky to have found your father. It’s not often that people in our situations get to marry someone they love like we did. Most royals have to marry out of duty, because of the laws, weather they love the person or not. But then you already know that. However, I hope that is not the case for you my darling girl. I pray that you’ve found a man of integrity, a who has a kind heart, and who makes you feel like the most important person in the world. And who makes you feel like you are the most beautiful woman in the world, who knows how smart you are, and who supports you and all of your ambitions. A man who makes you feel butterflies in your stomach every time you see him smile, who makes you feel like your floating ten feet off the ground every time you get lost in his eyes, or you feel his touch. A man who makes your lips tingle and leaves you feeling breathless after every kiss. I hope you found a man that you love passionately and completely. And who loves you passionately and completely as well.”

Jasmine shut her eyes tightly trying to stop her tears as she wiped her cheeks with her free hand. She missed her mother more than words could express. When she was younger, her mother was her best friend. She always supported her and taught her to speak up and fight for what she believed in. When she lost her mother, and Jafar came into her father’s life, everything changed. She went from being heard to being told to be quiet. But she always kept her mother and what she taught her in her heart. She never gave up either which is how she got here to where she was now. Never in a million years did Jasmine think she would find the kind of love that her mother had described in her letter. None of the hundreds of young princes that she’d courted had been that type of man, or made her feel any of those things. It wasn’t until she’d met a guy in the market place, that she’d found what she had been looking for in a husband. Jasmine knew for sure that if her mother was still alive she would love Aladdin, and she would be so happy that her daughter had found her true love. Jasmine’s eyes fluttered open when she felt Rajah lay his head in her lap breaking her form her thoughts. He always knew when something was upsetting her and he always did his best to comfort her. Jasmine smiled softly at him as she stroked his head with her free hand and continued reading the letter she held in her other one.

“Whatever happens, I know you are going to be an amazing wife. And while marriage is an amazing thing, especially when you marry someone you love, it still takes work just like any other relationship does. So before I end this letter, here is some advice from me to you. Communication can be hard at times but it is so important! Always be open and honest with your husband and encourage him to do the same with you. If you do that, you two can, and will overcome a lot of obstacles in life and come out stronger together because of it. I wish I could be there tomorrow to help you get ready, and to see you walk down the isle. Maybe somehow in someway I will be there. I love you more than you’ will ever know. Mama.”

Jasmine couldn’t stop the tears, or the sobs, that were racking her body as she folded the letter back up and laid it on the bed beside her.  
“I miss you so much Mama! I wish you could be here tomorrow.” She whispered as she used both of her hands to wipe her tears and Dalia finally came back into her chambers. She was immediately at Jasmine’s side pulling her in for a hug. “Your father told me about the letter. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I just miss her.” Jasmine replied.

“I know you do. We all do. But tomorrow you get to marry someone you love, she would want you to be happy right now. Not crying because of her.” Jasmine nodded, because she knew what Dalia said was true.

“I know. And I am happy.” She replied pulling away from her friend as Dalia cocked her head at her.

“Well you sure don’t look it right now.”

“Dalia…” Jasmine rolled her eyes.

“Do I need to go get him?” Dalia raised her eye brows.

“What?” Jasmine shook he head in confusion 

“Because I can. All I would have to do is go to his chambers, tell him that you’re crying, and he will be here like that.” Dalia snapped her fingers. 

“Why would you go get him right now? He’s probably sleeping.” Jasmine said as she wiped her tears once more.

“Because he seems to always be able to make you smile. And it’s the night before your wedding I doubt he’s sleeping.” Dalia replied 

“He does make me smile a lot doesn’t he?” Jasmine smiled slightly as her tears started to let up. “He just.. makes me so happy! And every time he smiles at me I get these butterflies in my stomach and I just can’t help but smile too.” She sighed happily as her smile widened.

“See, there you go know you look happy. And thank goodness because now I don’t have to go all the way to the other side of the palace.” Dalia smiled as she pointed in the direction of Aladdin’s chambers.

“Well… we should probably try and get some sleep.” Jasmine said as she laid down and spread out on one side of her bed. Dalia did the same on the other side. Usually Dalia slept in her own chambers but on special occasions like this they would have a sleepover.

“I cant believe this is the last time we will ever have a sleepover.” Jasmine said as she rolled over to look at Dalia.

“It’s kinda crazy to think about. But lets stop thinking about the lasts. Because tomorrow is the beginning of a new journey, one filled with lots of beginnings.” Dalia replied. 

“You’re right. I cannot wait to start this new journey with Aladdin.” Jasmine replied as she closed her eyes… and after a few minuets she was dreaming about the happy life she was about to start with the man that she loved with all of her heart.


End file.
